Missing Slash (f:m) Scenes: GoT: The Wall Military Academy Trilogy
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: These are missing or scenes that could of happened in the Wall Military Academy series. Pairings: Arya/Jon, Arya/Starks, Arya/Tanner, Arya/Gendry, Arya/Ygritte etc. Warnings: f/m, f/f, graphic, consensual, incest, unrequited, rough, animal ritual. Please R and will be updated sporadically! :)
1. Fic Index

**a/n: Here is a list of all the pairings from my three fics that I hope to write (and maybe more!), but will not be posted in any such order. Pick and choose what you like, and please review. Note that each chapter is to be read as a single unless otherwise indicated to another chapter.**

**Includes: AU, consensual, underage, rough, animal ritual, incest, f/m, f/f, m/m, unrequited, established, mentor-student etc.**

**Warning: Might be OOC in some places, I don't want it to be true, but sorry if that happens!**

**Enjoy!**

—  
**********Game/of/Thrones************  
**—

* * *

**Missing Slash Scenes: The Wall Military Academy (trilogy)**

**-Arya and Jon in the hot spring cave in the Beyond [ch.8]: Chapter 5 "DESIRE OF THE SAVED"**

**-Arya and Jon in the weirwood grove in the Beyond [ch.9]: Chapter 6 "GLOWING STIMULATION"  
**

**-Arya and Catelyn in the shower at the brownstone [Ich.4]: Chapter 11 ''SOFT INSTRUMENT"**

**\- Arya and Robb in Robb's bedroom [Ich.3]: Chapter 13 "RASPBERRY ME!"**

-Arya kissing Bran like sleeping beauty Ich.8  
-Arya giving Bran a farewell gift Ich.9  
-Arya and Tanner Ich.1

**-Arya and Robb in living room [ch.14]: Chapter 4 "IMPATIENT GIRL, DETERMINED GIRL"**

**-Arya and Gendry in the locker room [ch.16]: Chapter 7 "LOCKER ROOM LUSTRE"**

**-Arya and Ygritte [Wch.2]: Chapter 2 "SHOWER SEX-AULT"**

-Arya and the Glowing Blue Eyes ch.9 Ich.4

**-Arya and Jon at the shed [ch.14]: Chapter 3 "A LITTLE _SHED _APPEAL"**

**-Ayra and Benjen [ch.16]: Chapter 8: "COPORAL PUNISHMENT - Take 1", Chapter 14 "CORPORAL PUNISHMENT - Take 2"**

**-Arya and Ned on the couch [Ich.7]: Chapter 12 "FORGETTING... HUH?"**

**-Tanner baths Arya in the moose blood and takes her [Wprologue]: Chapter 1 "BLOOD LUST"**

* * *

**BONUS Chapters:**

**-Benjen and Flowers [I}; Chapter 10 "CORPORAL PUNISHMENT - Take 1, Part 2", **

* * *

—  
**********Game/of/Thrones********  
**—

**Note: **the **bolded** are the ones posted thus far.

... if you've seen a scene in a chapter that you might want turned into a smut scene, just review this page or PM me, and I'll see what I can do! ...

:)


	2. AryaTanner (warning)

**a/n:**

**Based on: **White Walkers, Wildlings, &amp; Wights  
**Chapter: **Prologue  
**Pairing: **Arya(19)/Tanner(28)  
**Includes: **First-kill ritual intimacy, consensual  
**Warning:** deceased animal inclusion/ animal sex ritual/ blood and guts kink.

**Title: **Blood Lust

Arya dropped to her knees as its dying breath left in one last huff of steam from its nostrils, the light leaving its dark brown bulbous eyes. Her gloved hands and upper arms had blood spray on them. She looked over at Tanner as he set the rifle and pack aside and came over to her, taking both pairs of gloves from his hands as he knelt in front of her and next to the dead moose.

"Nice work," he told her. "Quick. Clean. Merciless." He looked from the animal back to her and she turned her flinch into a blink as he reach towards her face with pale hands, pushing her hood back and exposing her face to the cold winds. "Your first kill," he knew. He reached towards the opening that Arya had put in the animal's throat and cupped his hands at the still bleeding wound. It filled his hands, pooling over his fingers and staining the snow an even darker red around the moose's head and front legs. "One always wears his first kill."

She watched wide-eye as he brung his hands to her face but quickly squeezed them shut as she felt his cold fingertips through the warmth of the fresh blood as he drew them across her entire face, painting it red like a blank canvas. He withdrew his hands as she opened her eyes again, licking blood from her lips.

His fingertips caught the zipper tag at her throat and she furrowed her brows as he dragged it downward, opening up her parka. "What-" the question caught in her throat as a small balde flashed in his reddened palm, and then gasped for a differed reason as with a flick of its blade her several layers of thermal wear loosened from her chest and she felt the cold brush against the previously protected flesh. Her hands automatically went to cover herself but he stopped her with a look.

"Tanner-!"

His hands on her shoulders, he leaned close to her face. "Wear the kill. Be the kill. Let the kill overtake you." And then he moved her and pushed her so she lay back against the animal's stomach, nestled between it large legs. She stayed still, her arms at her side as she watched Tanner's soiled hands reach into the neck wound with dark sticky hands, and have them come back gleaming with fresh blood. He knelt in front of her and with just his look told her what to do.

With shaking hands, she parted her cut shirts, exposing her chest and stomach to him. Her nipples instantly perked up from her pert breasts as the cold wind whispered against them.

Her breath stuttered in the air before her lips as he reached towards her, his bloodied palms taking her small mounds whole. A shock when through her at his touch, his fingers kneading the flesh like he was rubbing the blood into her skin like lotion, before he released her and brushed his fingertips down and across her stomach and abdomen.

His fingers brushed upward again, his right hand holding the same dagger. He leaned in close to her, the tips of their noses brushing, grey and dark brown locked, breaths mingling. It was so intense that Arya was startled when his right shoulder jerked and she herd the squishing-crunching noise as he stabbed the abdomen of the bull and cut it open, he did the same on the other side of her to its stomach. She could feel the warmth spread around her, hear the plop as intestines and other organs fell from the carcass.

She had barely enough time to think about what he was going to do with all this warm blood when the knives came forward and he sliced through her snow pants and thermal leggings with the bloodied blades, exposing her further to the cold and his hard gaze. Her frozen cheeks turned hot as he sat back between her legs and his dark eyes appraised her.

She stayed still from him, his gaze both hot and cold against her skin as she took her fleece gloves from her hands and buried her palms in the bloodied snow surrounding her, feeling its lingering warmth even in this cold.

He undid his own parka and cut through his shirts, exposing the plains of his thin and muscled torso, and then his own snow pants, baring the rest of him. His cock bobbed, pointing at her like another of his thick-bladed knives from a neck of dark hair.

His skin was pale, pale like the bone of a skull.

Without prompting or command, but of want and need, she brought her hands dripping from the red and reached out towards the older man. Her fingertips touched the protrusion of his collarbones at his shoulders and traced them downward over his pecks, encircling his nipples before cutting a line through them and continuing downward, over his stomach and across his muscled abdomen, before tracing the faint shadow trail under his bellybutton.

Touching his flesh felt like teetering on the edge of something as she painted her own design on him as he had her.

She bit her lip, leaning towards him as his breath plumed thickly from his mouth and nose at her attention, before plunging her fingers into his thick bush. He inhaled sharply as she grasped his thick cock with both hands, marvelling as it pulsed in her palms as she drew them along the member, coating it in the ruminants of the blood from her hands. He thrusted lightly into her palms when they thumbed his weeping head; the droplets of precum smearing from tip to root.

His hands came up and she bit back a small yelp of surprise as he shoved her shoulders back, her back against the animal. He pressed against her, and with a low growl, reaching on either side of her, plunging his hands into the slits that he had made, before jerking them out; his hands full of the moose's innards. She gasped, and moaned as he draped them over top of her exposed from like strings of beads. She revelled in the warmth and arousal that they incited in her, with Tanner on his knees over her.

He grabbed a handful of blood and groaned as he coated his cock slickly with it. They grabbed her own pale thighs, marking them with his bloody handprints as he squeezed them tightly. He pulled them apart, his hands sliding around to hook them beneath her knees. They laid horizontal to her vertical torso, and he pushed her knees up.

Opening her hot and slick folds to the biting cold, she whimpered as it felt like he was breaking her open. Her sticky palms clenched around the squishy, pink intestines as he lined up with her hole, his hips straight, his bloodied cock curving slightly at her center.

With a howl like the very animal she was surrounded with, his narrow hips dove between her spread thighs. She cried out as his cock burned like ice-fire inside her tunnel. He thrusted hard into her, and it almost felt like she was getting punched in the stomach as she writhed beneath him. She saw no dark pools in his eyes, just the whites, just like the animal's before it died.

The noised he made weren't human as he pushed her father and farther into the animal's soul, its blood-life with every thrust. She was rocked with the power behind it, the feeling inside her growing and growing, feeling like it was never going to stop—like a star that was bloating, getting ready to explode inside of her.

The animal noises were leaving her lips too, joining his in clouded breath in the brief space between their mouths. It was like it wasn't Tanner moving on top of her, inside of her, but the spirit of the bull, having taken over his body and was riding inside of hers.

His seed was like dry ice inside of her, filling her up, snuffing out the hot fire in her core, and replacing it with burning-ice, working from the inside outward. She gasped and shuddered beneath him as the feeling overtook her and she let it, she didn't fight it.

This was what it was like to let the kill overtake her.

His lips curved upward as he looked at her with those pitless brown eyes and brought his own stained red and dripping hand to his lips and tasted it. "And now your true training can begin." She could feel his satisfaction at her deed and felt the pride in her heart with the animal inside of her.

_F_

_y_


	3. AryaYgritte (ff, rough)

**a/n:**

**Based on: **White Walkers, Wildlings &amp; Wights  
**Chapter: **2  
**Pairing: **Arya(19)/Ygritte(22)  
**Includes: **f/f, Resistant-Compliance, rough sex.

**Title: **Shower Sex-ault (sex/assault)

Ygritte pressed her forearm to Arya's neck, holding her against the tiled wall, pressing enough to hold the teen there, but not choke her. Arya was mostly blocked from the spray with the tap digging into her back, but Ygritte was not.

"Ye got th' same look as our Jon Snow." She muttered, her face close. "Peeping all shy like from th' corner of yer eyes."

Arya's throat was pinned with her right arm, Ygritte's left hand locked around her right wrist so all she had was her left and she gripped the woman's elbow, her blunted nails digging into the flesh but the Wildling either didn't feel it, or notice.

"You're wrong," she gritted her teeth, her grey eyes narrowed.

Ygritte's full lips curved into a smirk, the water raining down up on her thin shoulders. "That's what he said, too,"

Ygritte released her right wrist, and before Arya could attempt to push the taller woman away, her lightly calloused thumb pad brushed against the teen's right nipple, making her gasp and still. Her eyes widened, her mouth open. "Did you just-" Ygritte reached down lower, between the teen's legs and into her hot wetness. Arya cried out, pleasure shooting through her. "What are you-"

Ygritte thrusted her fingers and a moan escaped Arya unbidden, along with the involuntary thrust of her hips. What was happening? What was she doing to her?

"Feels nice, don't it, girl?" Ygritte released her throat, wrapping her arm around the teens waist, pushing their pelvises together. Thrusting along with her fingers, making the girl grunt with liking.

"Mm-m," Arya couldn't find it in her to fight, this feeling was to great to stop.

Her fingers were quick and sharp inside of her, like a blunted dagger thrusting, ever moving. She reached up and grasped the woman's shoulder for support, her eyes fluttering at the pleasure building up inside of her. Ygritte never lifted her cold-blue gaze from her swirling grey where she saw desire shift and thicken.

Then she twisted what felt like her whole hand inside of her, thrusting powerfully, lifting the teen from the slick floor. Arya cried out at the mix of pleasure and pain that caused her to cross that line, her legs hooking around Ygritte's hips as her body shook with the orgasm. Ygritte held her as the jolts of that completion took her, jerking in her arms. Watching for a moment more before releasing her.

"That what yer lookin' for?" her voice held amusement.

Arya gave a shuddering gasp as she slowly sank to the tiled floor, unable to hold herself up without the woman's assistance. Ygritte grinned to herself as she stalked from the showers, those two were like puppies in her hands; and left Arya in the showers, violating her in a better way than Mordane ever did.

_F_

y


	4. AryaJon (established)

**a/n:**

**Based in: **The Wall (Military) Academy  
**Chapter: **14  
**Pairings: **Arya(16)/Jon(18) [not related]  
**Including: **Altered information, established relationship, and hot making-out!

**Title: **A Little _Shed_ Appeal

Arya grinned at him as they walked from the graduation crowd of fresh assigned officers and found themselves once again at the Garden and Greenhouse—it wasn't the first time that they ended up in the shadow of a tool shed away from prying eyes.

"How are you doing... with everything?" she asked him, standing a couple feet in front of him.

He leaned back against the shed wall, his hands tucked behind his back and he gazed out at the stretch of open garden in front of them. "I'm doing okay, actually. Even though Benjen isn't my real father, that doesn't change the relationship that we already have." He looked down at her, his head lightly titled to the side. "I'm so grateful to you, Arya."

She couldn't help but look at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

He smiled. "I was so afraid for all these years to confront Benjen about being my father or not, it kept me in the past all this time." He stepped from the wall and grasped her small, but strong biceps and looked her straight in her big grey eyes. "You pushed me passed that fear, you came with me down the path that I feared for such a long time. Because of you, I don't have that ghost weight on my shoulders of what-ifs—it doesn't matter that I still don't know who my true father is because I had Benjen the whole time. It doesn't matter if we're bound by blood or not, he is like a father to me. And _that_ is why I am thankful towards you."

She felt her cheeks warm, embarrassed at the attention, but liking it nonetheless. "I had been afraid that you might resent me for putting you through all of this." She admitted to him softly, her brows creased with worry as tears pricked her grey gaze.

He looked started by this. "Arya, I could _never_ resent you for _anything!"_ He pulled her into a fierce hug. "You are my best-friend, aren't you. I love, not hate you._"_

She pressed her face into his chest, hugging him back, feeling the coolness of his silver talon-pin against her flushed cheek. The tears that had collected at the corner of her eyes, dribbled down her cheeks. "And you're mine, Jon."

He pulled away slightly, one arm still wrapped around her back, pressing her to him. He cupped her cheek, swiping away the tears with the rough pad of his thumb. Her cheeks warmed at his touch.

"I wish you would come with me back to Winterfell." She admitted. "Or better yet, I could stay here with you."

"As much as I would like that, we both know you have to visit with your family." He murmured, not letting his attention stray from her for a minute.

"I know," she signed.

He smirked, light in his brown eyes. "So, let me make a proper farewell, alright?"

Her response turned into a surprised exclamation as he tightened his arm around her and spun them around, pushing her lightly but firmly back against the rough wooden planks of the shed wall. He laid his palms on either side of her head, loosely surrounding her as he ducked his head and caught her plump lips.

She moaned, one hand lightly grasping the elbow of his outstretched arm, and her other griping around the back of his shoulder to pull him closer to her. She wanted him to envelope her. She felt him tongue seeking entrance and instantly opened up to him, her own greeting his.

They parted briefly to catch their breaths back, and her eyes flickered open to find him watching her. She gave a breathless, nervous laugh. "If this was a goodbye kiss, I can't wait to see what hello is."

He laughed, grinning, his eyes lighting up. "Who says I'm done?" He took her chin and pulled her to his lips, him hungrily awaiting her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers sliding into his dark curls. He gripped her waist, pushing her back against the shed wall, and up slightly. She took the hint and pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She clung to him, pressing her slight body against his muscular one.

One hand on her thigh to help support her, his other hand was free to roam. He caressed every bit of her that wasn't already pressed against him. He released her lips, and kissed down her jaw. She leaned her head back, it thumping back against the rough boards as she gasped, hardly noticing as he attacked her neck.

Taking the sensitive flesh between his lips as she moaned, he could feel the slight vibrations of it through his lips. He wanted to leave a mark on her, one that would make her think of him while she was in Winterfell, every time she saw it in the mirror. He wanted to give her something that would linger, flush her with wanting, so that when she came back, she would come back to him.

Unable to stand it any longer, she grabbed a fistful of his curls and pulled him from her neck. She could already feel the heartbeat in the same place where he had suckled. She took his lips hungrily in hers, nibbling at his bottom lip for a moment as he pressed her back against the shed. She released his lips, leaving him gasping, his warm breath curling with hers. She tugged his hair again, urging his head to the side and exposing his neck and bobbing Adam's apple. She gave him a wicked grin and pressed her lips to his flesh eagerly, making him groan.

This was the place where he first kissed her not that long ago. She was as shocked as they came, not because she didn't suspect, but because it was _him _that made the first move, and not her. When she came back to the Wall, this was definitely the first place she was going to come to.

_F_

y


	5. AryaRobb (incest)

**a/n:**

**Based in: **The Wall (Military) Academy  
**Chapter: **14  
**Pairings: **Arya(16)/Robb(19)  
**Including: **incest, graphic, established relationship  
—

**Title: **Impatient Girl, Determined Girl

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Robb asked her in the lamplight of the living room, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers as he stood at the edge of the mattress on the floor.

She scoffed up at her brother from where she sat on the air-mattress. "You don't have to worry about this, I've slept on way worse."

"You can always sleep in my bed," he told her, his arms crossed over his bare chest, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Oh?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is that right?" She laid back onto her elbows in her extra-large night-tee, her knees up and she slowly let them fall open revealing nothing but the pair of patterned panties that she was wearing.

"Yeah," he swallowed. "Or, you know... I could just come to you." His blue eyes seemed to darken as he regarded her, splayed out in front of him, with growing lust.

"Coming sounds pretty good to me," she whispered.

Robb shot a quick look around; everyone else was already in bed so it should be clear. It was a bit dangerous to do it here, in the living room, but it was worth it. He hadn't seem her for a year, and he had finally gotten her alone.

He dropped down onto the mattress at her bare feet. Her fingertips caressing as he started up her toes and around her smooth, muscled calves. She had changed since she had been gone, and he was eager to find out just how and where.

He shuffled up between her open legs, palming the whole of her thighs, now blanketed with wiry muscle hidden under the flesh. She shivered lightly at his touch, watching as they inched towards the place that was wanting the most.

Her breath stopped in her throat as his fingers pushed under the sides of her underwear at her sides, but stayed away from her center. A wanting noise left her throat, and he smirked at her, rubbing the hidden flesh there before he removed his fingers and brushed the hem of her shirt up her abdomen and stomach, but halting in just below her breasts.

She whimpered quietly as he leaned forward and was kissing the toned flesh there, her muscles jumping at every kiss, every lick. She wanted to touch him, feel his flesh. She lifted both her legs around his body bent carefully over hers so that the only thing that was touching her at the moment was his lips and tongue, and the gentle rasp of his light stubble. The arches in her feet, fit perfectly with his ribs. She could feel the bone beneath the flesh as rubbed her feet up and down, before her toes touched the edge of his boxers.

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop from giggling as he dipped his tongue in her belly button, and found it a bit hard to focus as she hook the band of his boxers in her toes.

She shoved them from his waist and down his thighs. He started, looking up at her to find a satisfied grin on her lips.

"Impatient girl," he murmured.

"Determined," she returned, and wrapped her bare legs around his waist, and jerking her hips up to meat his, laying back on the bed.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth as he could feel her heat against his half-heard cock, even through the material of her panties.

She ground her hips slightly, her bottom lip caught between her teeth to keep from moaning loudly as the feel of his cock right there, just thin material keeping them apart. He groaned at the sensation, flat palms on either side of her supporting his weight above her.

"I like determined." He admitted, his voice a little tight.

"Knew you would." She smirked and teasingly dragged the hem of her shirt upward further, the material brushing against her sensitive nipples, making her whimper, and them stand at attention before Robb's eyes.

He was drawn towards them, taking one between his lips, his teeth; his hand grasping the other in a rough palm. They were like the end nubs of a strawberry. He worried the nub lightly between his teeth, her chest rising and falling with panted breaths, as he rolled the other in his finger tips. He pulled back briefly, the tip of his tongue swiping across the sensitive pebbled flesh and she shuddered beneath him.

Her fingers buried in his short, tight-curls, and pulled him towards her. She took his lips into their first kiss since she had been back. The kiss was hot, but not fast and hard, and he let her dominate his mouth with her tongue. He pressed against her, still trapped inside her legs, and she swallowed his moan with glee as she ground her hips.

They broke apart for breath and he finally pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside, and trailed kisses from her jaw, down her neck, across her collarbone, and between her small mounds; his hands caressing her anywhere he could touch.

One hand still taking his weight, his other brushed through her dark hair. She had short hair now, different from when she had long locks the last time he had seen her, but this seemed to suit her better, was more her. He exhaled across her chest, and goose bumps briefly grazed the flesh.

She released her hold on his hair, her hand falling back to the air mattress at her side. She loosed her hold on his hips, her legs haloing around him. He sat back, instantly missing the heat of her against his half-hard cock, but took the opportunity to take off his boxers properly.

She leaned up on her elbows, and the sight of him there, naked between her legs took her breath away. She had been surrounded by boys and men for the entire year, had showered with them, but none of them could compare to the way she saw Robb, the way he looked to her right now.

His lips curved as he looked down at her, in nothing but her panties, her cheeks flushed, her nipples standing at attention just for him, her hair tousled sexily—and he had her to himself.

He grasped either of her skinny ankles and brought them to his lips, kissing them respectively. Next, he kissed the side of each calf, and the knee. She hummed in appreciation as he caressed her thighs with feather-light touches, before he finally reached her underwear, leaving her feet onto his broad shoulders.

He hooked his finger in the hem of the martial, and slowly, tantalizingly so, started to pull the from her hips and up down her thighs, towards his face, the open air brushing her hot folds. He allowed the material to brush across his face briefly, pre scenting her before he tossed them aside.

He looked down at her, finally fully exposed to him and any free flowing blood he had rushed right down to his cock, hardening him fully. She was opened up to him, and couldn't take his gaze away. He touched ever fold and crease of her with his blue gaze, making her suck in sharp breaths to keep from moaning with desire. Her vagina was a little black hole that, even from almost two-feet distance, was sucking at his hard cock, trying to drag it inside of her. Oh, and how much he wanted to be there, surrounded completely by her wet heat—but he bide himself patience.

Arya wasn't going to be here for long, and who knew how many times they would get to be alone like this again in that time. He was going to make the most of this, for the both of them.

"Robb..." she grumbled, wanting. If he would just touch her, any way, any where; her center was beating, waiting, wanting—him. She wanted him to fill her so bad. She had been aching for it all year, with only secret, hidden, quick touches surround by snoring, forty-odd teenage boys. But that wasn't enough because nothing could compare to the real thing.

The top of his shoulders slid across the underside of her thighs as he lowered himself against the bed until he was on his stomach, his aching cock folded beneath him against the mattress and muffled the sound in his throat by burying his face in her folds.

She never knew exactly what he did down there, just how amazing it felt to her. How it made butterfly wings brush inside of her stomach before to long as he did things with his tongue that couldn't be considered human. She panted, moaning low in her throat as she pushed her hips forward.

She was making too much noise, even he knew that with her thighs tight around his ears, letting him feel every vibration through her body. If she didn't quiet down, they would get caught. One hand grasping her hip, he let his other hand trace up hear body, feeling, touching, until he found her lips, probing them with his fingertips.

She parted them for him, taking a couple of his fingers into the wet cavern, muffling her sounds as she sucked on them eagerly. Oh, Gods, how she wished this was his cock. But since he was driving her up the preverbal wall with his tongue, she was gonna show him just what was happening if this was his cock instead.

He wiggled his hips, grounding his cock into the mattress, slight shocks going up his cock and he groaned against her clit. He could feel her slick against his tongue, her hole sucking his tongue inside of her. It was so wanting, it would take anything; just wanting to be filled up.

He pulled away from her and she whimpered at the loss. He got his knees under him, his cock bobbing free, and used her saliva on his fingers to slick his cock.

Shudders of pleasure went through him at his own touch.

"Please," she begged him, her voice rough with fading pleasure and gaining lust.

He positioned himself between her legs, locking eyes with her half-lidded ones.

She cried out as he sheathed himself inside of her with a grunt and a shush, but she didn't care if their parents heard them or their siblings—let them see! She took all of him right away, sucked him right in, right where he belonged inside of her.

One leg still hooked over his shoulder, the other wrapped around his hips, her heel pressed into the crack of her arse. He laid across her, slightly up on her elbows, his lightly furred chest pressed against her. He thrust into her and a groan was on the verge of leaving her lips when he swallowed it with his, muffling his own mewing of pleasure as he continued to pound in and out of her.

She wrapped his arms around him, her blunted nails digging into the flesh under his shoulder blades as he rocked her with throbbing pleasure, striking her core like an anvil with each of his thrusts.

Sweat beaded on his forehead from his constant and steady pace, not breaking for a second as he panted for breath. A bead trailed along his temple and curved along his cheek, hanging there for a moment as he drove into her, before it broke off and pattered on her own cheek, driving her further into oblivion. Her hip was starting to ache from where her leg was hung up on his shoulder, but she didn't care; it wouldn't be the first time that it happened when she was in his embrace.

She was closing in on it, reaching her peak and could always tell when he was near the same.

Their lips were glued together; keeping each other quiet even as they made each other loud.

He could feel his need building up, like a ball inside of him; a light that was getting brighter and brighter, more intense. Soon, it wouldn't be able to contain itself and he was going to explode.

Her palm wrapped around the damp nape of his neck. And her other stroked down the back of his shoulders and the back of his ribs, able to feel the ripple of muscle flex and bunch under the smooth flesh as he thrust into her, quicker and faster, his strokes coming shorter, but all the more sharper. It dipped into the shallow dip of the small of his back before she went just a bit further and grasped the meaty part of his buttock making his moan.

She grinned in her pleasure against his lips, released his cheek, lifted off the flesh and then brought the flat of her palm back down on the same spot she had just caressed. The sound was sharp, and sounded loud in the quiet of the living room, over their heaving breathing. He grunted both in surprise at the sting, and then as he jerked inside of her—that built-up ball inside of him shooting out the tip of his penis and into her.

She pulled him down on top of her and cried out her orgasm, her lips pressed firmly into the crook of his neck, muffling her continued expression of pleasure as it felt as if fireworks were going off inside of her, like dragon fire.

He let the leg on his shoulder dropped back down to the mattress, but she still clung to him with the leg wrapped around his hip, keeping him inside of her for just a bit longer. He panted into her hair, boneless at the moment, his naked and sweaty body plastered to her smaller, equally sweaty body beneath his.

She freed her face from his shoulder and gulped down fresh air that was an entanglement of their combined musk's. Possessing more strength at the moment than him, even as she was continually jolted with shocks of pleasure through her entire body still—she rolled them over so that their rolls were reversed and her body was draped over his instead.

His spent cock slid from inside of her and he gave a low groan. Her heated tunnel was shaped to his penis, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Your bedroom next, huh?" she gasped.

He let out a breathless laugh as he kissed the top of her hair. "Or we can stay right here."

"Oh, Gods, yes!"

"Not the Gods, just me."

"That's the same thing," she murmured.

She leaned up on his chest and caught his lips in hers, kissing him slowly, lovingly as his fingers brushed through her lightly damp and mussed short locks.

_f_

y


	6. AryaJon (slight kink)

**a/n:**

**Based on: **The Wall (Military) Academy  
**Chapter: **8  
**Pairing: **Arya(15)/Jon(17) [not related]  
**Includes: **Graphic sex-scene, underage, slight (hair-pulling) kink,

—  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Title: **Desire of the Saved

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
—

Jon was shaking so bad, he could hardly even unlatch his heavy belt. Arya didn't remember how she'd gotten her own undone, but just went with it and crawled on the hard rock floor over to her partner (after having shed the rest of her gear). He started when she reached up and her icicle-like fingers touched his own.

He looked down at her, naked and on her knees peering up at him, and the cold that was freezing his blood, that was chattering his teeth, became cracked with a thin lick of heat.

"L-let me he-help," she stuttered through her own chattering teeth.

He nodded mutely, unable to speak for the sudden lump in his throat. He dropped his hands, and her own started to fumble with the resistant buckle that might've been frozen closed or it might've been because her fingers were just as bad as his own, but she seemed to be having as much luck as he had.

She gave a growl of frustration, yanking at the clutch, jerking his hips forward, his crotch almost smacking her in the nose before it came undone.

"T-th-thanks." He reached down, ready to attempt the dreaded button and zipper, but she'd already managed to undo them as well and was jerking his pants and thermal underwear down to his ankles, flashing him a triumphant smile.

He felt her breath brush against his limp cock for the briefest of minutes before she managed to pull herself onto her feet, and he felt the organ twitch with the first bit of life from its frozen grave.

He ignored the heat the bloomed on his skin every time she touched him, despite her hands feeling like ice cubes against his own frozen skin. He managed to get his boots off as she clung to his arm for stability, needing it just as much as he did. And now they were both buck naked, shivering and stumbled to the back corner of the cave where the bubbling thermal pool lay.

Water slopped over the edge at their unceremonious entry, swallowing their frozen bodies. They gasped, struggling back to the surface. It was nowhere near as deep as the river had been, it would have come up to just below Jon's hips had he stood, but they clung to each other as their skin burned from the sudden cold to the sudden warmth almost hot of the water.

The pain slowly subsided, and it was about then that Jon released just how tightly he was holding Arya against her chest. The heat in his cheeks was obscured well advantageously by the heat of the water that the thin rising steam enticed in his pale skin.

"Sorry," he muttered as he started to loose his arms. He could feel every inch of her pressed against his body and he knew that it was inappropriate how his body was reacting. They were partners and that was all they should be, could be…

"Jon?" she wondered quietly, and he paused to find himself looking level into her large grey eyes. Though she was no longer pressed flush to him body, she still held his shoulders, and could feel her legs brushing his own under the water.

He cleared his throat. "Y—Yeah?"

She didn't say anything immediately and Jon started to grow worried, but then her eyes narrowed in determination, and the next thing that the teen knew, lips were pressed messily to his and he was falling back into the water under her sudden weight.

Shock ran through him, and a heat that had nothing to do with the water. He struggled upright again, with her in his lap. When he kissed her back, it was just as sloppy, just as hungry.

When they pulled back gasping, Jon stared into her heated gaze and he knew that she was feeling what he felt. It was that euphoria, that high after surviving something so terrifying. He suddenly felt dangerous, fear didn't hold him in clawed hands as it might have before.

Daring.

He grasped the nape of her neck, his fingers tangled in the short dripping locks, and he pulled her in. This time, it was him kissing her. The form was less surprised and rushed, but no less needy. His other arm wrapped around her slim back, drawing her into him in more ways than one. His tongue enticed a moan from her and it was like he could feel the heated vibrations run through his blood, flowing to his cock after making a full lap of his body.

When they finally parted, they breaths gasping and tangling, she plunged her hand into the water, grasping between them eagerly. He gave a shuddering gasp, his chin jerking up as she grabbed his cock. She stroked him a few times; the sensation exceptionally different from his own hand, slick, almost feeling slimly in an oddly erotic manner under the water that had his hips jerking upward into her smaller palm—his penis growing fully stiff at her attention.

She gave a smirk at the flash of loss in his burning brown eyes when she loosed his cock; her flushed expression almost arrogant as her fingers traced up his muscled abdomen and chest to circle around to the nape of his neck. In a move that was reminiscent of his, she pulled him in for another kiss.

He went into it willing, eager for any contact with her whatsoever. His arms wrapping around her, holding her to him, his erection pressed between their bodies, he urged them back through the steaming water.

Her shoulder blades pressed against the edge of the hot spring. His lips left hers and trailed to her neck, she gave a small moan, his hands tracing the slight curve of her sides to rest on her hips. She gave a yelp of surprise as he suddenly lifted her smaller body from water, her arse resting on the edge.

She looked at him and opened her mouth, maybe intending to say something, she wasn't quite sure, when he raised onto his knees in the water and urged her to lay back. She didn't go back completely, though, leaning up on her hands she looked at him with both a wanting and curious expression.

He smiled smoothly at her, his gaze taking in every inch of her toned body. So different from the furtive glances in the showers, he didn't have to hide this time. He drank her in like an alcoholic. His fingertips trailing against the wet flesh softly, just needing to touch.

She shivered at his every stroke.

Goose bumps peppered her flesh, her nipples hardening like his cock, standing erect as dark buds against the pale flesh of her small breasts. He took one such nipple into the warmth of his mouth, unable to help himself. The tip of his tongue swirled around the nub, probing it suggestively as her fingers grasped a handful of his damp and dark curls.

A soft chuckle burst from him, but he didn't fight her as he trailed kisses along the damp flesh to where she guided him right between her inviting legs. He nibbled at her nub and her hand clenched in his hair almost painfully as she gasped. He slowly went southward, licking and kissing every fold flesh he could, his starting stubble rubbing sensually against the sensitive inside flesh her thighs.

His cock was hard and aching in the water, bobbing like a thick worm; an almost pained-pleasure going through him as it brushed against the rough rock siding of the pool.

The tip of his tongue teased her wet entrance and she shuddered pleasantly at the feeling, her fingers flexing in his hair, nudging his head. Her silent demand was clear, and he complied willingly. His tongue darted out, jabbing shallowly inside of vagina. Her hips jerked and the arm supporting her shook.

Thumbs stroking the outside of her thighs, he could feel the quavering muscles there as she restrained herself from clamping her thighs shut and locking him forever between her legs—a place he wouldn't mind staying—but his scalp was paying the price.

He couldn't help but feel a flash of arousal go through him, though, as she tugged insistently, softly, firmly on his hair and his hips jerked forward, pushing his cock painfully against the rock under the water. His grip on her thighs tightened a bit as he lapped at her dripping center like an animal, making her writhe and mew, the heels of her bare feet pressed against the edge of the pool.

"M... more!" she cried, finally releasing his hair, "Jon... mooore!"

Taking that as a bold invitation, his hand trailing around the underside of her thigh and pressing a kiss to her pulsing tunnel, his replaced his tongue with something a little more compact.

He pushed two fingers into her body at once and she let out a choked cry at the entry; her back arching, pushing back against his fingers. He thrust them into her rapidly, her whimpering at the feeling as he scissored his fingers, his blunted nails scraping against her sensitive walls.

He worked his fingers like a pro DJ inside of her, and she writhed roughly against the rough cave floor, her head thrown back, her words barely intelligible for her mewling: "Aaah! Gods! Jon... I want... inside... please... please!"

His heart pounded erratically inside his chest, just like he wanted to be inside of her. His fingers inside of her just weren't enough, her un-Arya-like plea, catching the lust already inside his veins on fire. He pulled his fingers from her in a sharp gesture, but she continued to gasp as if he were still there, and jumped to his feet in the water.

Water splashing the edge of the pool, unable to hold himself back, just letting the desire and heat control him, he grasped her narrow hips almost roughly. She startled a bit, but it turned into a shout of ecstasy that battled with his own—he'd yanked her back towards him, her almost the perfect level with his slick, aching cock that was weeping for her.

He gave a jerking thrust into her and she moaned, the feeling propelling her forwards. She reached for him, almost desperately. He stumbled back a step, suddenly taking her entire weight onto his cock. He nearly loosed them into the water but was able to press her firmly back against the edge as she wrapped her lethal legs around his thigh and opposed hip. One arm wrapped around her back, his other hand gripping the edge of the stone, he planted his feel in the uneven floor of the spring and thrust into her.

"Harder!" she gasped, her breath brushing his lips as she pressed her forehead to his, one hand buried in his curls, the other's blunted nails scraping red marks on the flesh between his shoulder blades.

He didn't need a second invitation and thrust into the smaller teen. He kissed her jaw and down to her neck with open and hungry kisses, wanting to devour any part of her that he could touch. She bucked her hips downward as best she could, getting him as deep inside of her as she might before he pulled back for another thrust.

He could feel her moans and wordless cries of pleasure through his lips and tongue marking her throat as his. He penetrated deep and her back arched and she pulled on his hair harshly, making him gasp. She didn't let go though, and he didn't want her to. His thrust became erratic shortly after, he was loosing himself inside of her and he didn't want to come up again. Her gasping and whimpering was becoming as frequent as his own grunts and groans; the cave filling with their cries of lust and pleasure; the desire and want they felt, embraced by the other.

He could feel her tight walls bearing down on his cock, tighter, constricted, and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. The coil of tight pleasure inside of him was so strong and wanting of release, he feared that he might explode bodily.

Her legs tightened around him, pulling him into her tight and firm, locking him in and the lights finally exploded in his eyes as he balls tightened almost painfully and his pleasure finally released inside of her. She cried out his name as he had hers, her back arching, her head thrown back in rapture, jolts going through every nerve in her body as she rode through her orgasm with his cock still fully sheathed inside of her beneath the water's surface.

After catching his breath, he slid limply from inside of her after heaving her back onto the edge of the pool. Groaning, she turned over and started a slowly crawl across the cave floor. He watched her with reigning desire still, and climbed from the spring, dripping, on shaking legs after her.

They found a clear spot that wasn't strewn with their hastily discarded gear, and made a small nest with the two dry blankets pulled from the pack. They settled and pulled her to his side without hesitation; she came to him willingly, curled against his side, their skin hot where they touched, she laid her head on his strong shoulder.

They didn't say anything, they didn't really need to. They leaned into the pleasure and relief instead of pushing it away.

He was nearly dozing off; it was hard not be lulled by her even breaths brushing over his skin, her heartbeat through her skin, and the strange soft blue glow of the moss that clung to the moist walls of the cave.

"We... have to get going... early in the morning..." she broke the silence, her voice fluctuating as jolts of pleasure still ran through her at unexpected intervals, but it was easy to detect the disappointment at the thought because he could feel it so keenly himself.

His hand trailed softly up and down her arm in a soothing and comforting manner, the need to just touch her still inside of him while he might, and let out a heavy and reluctant sigh. "I know..." He tightened his hold on her just-because.

_f_

**y**


	7. AryaJon (supernatural influence)

**a/n: **[light reference to _"Desire of the Saved")_

**Based on: **The Wall (Military) Academy  
**Chapter: **9  
**Pairing: **Arya(15)/Jon(17) [not related]  
**Includes: **Sex on religious grounds, rough sex, third-party audience, supernatural influence, underage,

—  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Title: **Glowing Stimulation

—  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
—

Nestled together in the big roots of the weirwood tree, Arya had never felt safer. The atmosphere inside the little heart tree grove was indifferent to the weather outside the ring of trees that separated it from the rest of the Haunted Forest. It had warmth and peace to it that pulled her to sleep quickly enough, Jon's warm body pressed against hers.

She heard the crunch of snow and opened her eyes, instantly awake and alert. She hadn't moved a muscle, but almost punched Jon in the face when he suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth, keeping her quiet.

The grove was darkened by over-passing clouds and she could hardly see a thing, but could still hear movement outside the circle of trees surrounding them (over her rapid heartbeat) and a snorting breath that belonged to neither Jon or her. After his soundless bid for silence, Jon removed his hand from her mouth and she found their warm breaths mingling with their close proximity.

He was pressed nearly completely on top of her, like someone was about to try and drop a bomb on them from the sky and he thought that he could protect her.

Her heart pounded a little faster in her chest; was it an animal or another team wandering around in the dark? The clouds thinned and the both peered towards the trees as the crunching continued.

Jon was looking one way, but she found herself looking in the other, sure she'd seen the shadows move…

And that was when she saw it, through the slim and frozen trees—glowing blue eyes in the darker shadow of a body.

The beast stilled, and it seemed to found her, even behind her goggles. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, and she was sure it could hear it. It didn't release her gaze, and she couldn't seem to tear her own away. They were pulling at her, urging her, and if Jon wasn't holding her she might have gone walking towards it without even realizing it until it had its hands around her—on her.

But she wasn't feeling fright, though something else entirely.

It was leaning closer through the shadows, but it was halfway through the ring of trees before it stopped and let out a terrible screech that was ear splitting and unnatural—it seemed to call to her—sorrowful and impatient. Jon spun around at the sound, but there was no more huffing and snow crunching, it had left before he could see, and Arya found herself gasping for breath, finally released from the haunting blue glowing gaze.

It wasn't fear that it enticed in her, but something else that turned her blood hot and electric. A low moan caught in her throat; her body at war to keep quiet or let it loose into the air for both Jon and the beast to hear—sure she could still feel its gaze.

She needed something, something base that it had woken up inside of her. An urge. A wanting. Primal. Her skin tingled with it. She finally turned her gaze from the trees and to the older teen above her. Despite the parkas between them, she could swear she could feel the familiar heat of his bare skin against her own. She shuddered at the feelings that the thought pressed through her, memories of the hot spring.

Seeming to feel her body's reaction, Jon looked from the trees as well and down at her. "It seems to have gone, whatever it was." He murmured quietly, their heads close. "I didn't crush you, did I?"

His goggles propped onto his forehead, his eyes looked dark, even as he was so close. His warm breath brushed against her face, and it was just like he was blowing on the kindling inside of her, making the fire go hotter. Instead of speaking, she grabbed his shoulders and threw him round so that he ended up on his back looking up at the sky and her kneeled at his side.

"Arya!" he exclaimed, completely unprepared. He started to sit up, but she shoved him back down again. "What're y—"

"Take you pants off!" He gave her an incredulous look. "Just do it!" she hissed, almost harshly.

Still confused, he was surprised to find himself scrambling to do just as she had commanded, her tone and the intense heat in her eyes alone urged him to do this peculiar and confounding thing. Now was not the time for something like this, no matter how much he would have wanted a repeat of what happened in that cave in the Frost Fangs. There was something out there, after them, and they had to keep on their guard.

All soldiery-thoughts, though, vanished from his mind a moment later...

She grabbed his flaccid cock and he cried out in both surprise and pleasure, helpless as she stroked his unsuspecting cock with a insensitive manner. He felt ready to come as he quickly grew into hardness, but she hampered the urge by squeezing the base of his engorged cock painfully.

"Arya," he managed to choke out, "what the hell... are you doing?"

Arya leered at him from where she knelt beside his hip, her goggles around her neck. He started, her usual grey eyes almost looked blue, despite the dark. He found her gaze smouldering as she looked at him with such naked wanting, he couldn't tear his gaze away—he didn't want to.

Hand still squeezing his erect penis almost painfully, the teen managed to get her own pants around her ankles, feeling the cold air bite at her heat. She straddled his bare thighs, her knees in front.

She edge forward, squatted over his lap, hovering over his cock. He watched her, leaned up on his elbows, waiting eagerly for her next move. His weeping cockhead seemed to twitch in her tight grasp, able to feel the warmth emitting from her folds just inches above. He didn't know what suddenly got into her, and any protestations he might have had died just as quick on the tip of his tongue. She smirked hotly at him, lining him up—and plunged down of his cock like a sharp dagger through flesh.

Her cry overpowered his gasping-grunt as his shivering cock was suddenly sheathed to the hilt in tight warmth. Gasping, one hand grabbing a fist full of his parka, the other pressing hard against the bone-white bark of the weirwood, she started to weave her hips.

Eyes glazed, he watched as a beam of moonlight seemed to shine exactly on her, making her shine. He'd never seen anything like it. Her hooded grey eyes were filled with such hunger and thirst it was almost animalistic, intent as she look down upon him. She moved her hips faster and faster still it seem, earnestly pushing him towards the edge of ecstasy and oblivion. It was all he could do to grasped her pale and muscled thighs as she worked upon his dick like a starving animal. Her cries of pleasure were open, albeit slightly stifled as she came and went between being open-mouthed and biting her lip.

He knew it was coming, could feel that bliss waiting to burst through his body and out his balls, like water. He cried out her name in a breathless and powerful tone as his hips jerked up an inch to meet inside of her.

His orgasm came and went, and still she rode him. His grip on her thighs was locked as the movement of her hips enticed his penis to grown hard inside her once more. She moaned loudly, her cheeks flushed deep, her breath visible in the air. She'd pushed an icy hand under his parka and thermal shirts, planting her palm against his heaving and muscled abdomen.

She could still feel the heat of his seed coating her inside walls, nudging her closer. She felt him grow hard inside of her again, and she groaned gutturally at the sensation, the power. Just a little more, a little harder, and she'd have it. She guided her other hand, warmth clinging to it from the supernaturally warm tree, and pressed her fingers between her dripping legs.

She found her clit and start to rub at the nub, feeling her pleasure gaining more ground. She leant her head back, letting the moon's glow paint her skin as she mewed. Harder and harder, her fingers were starting to cramp, her hips tiring.

"Theretherethere!" she choked, her chine dropping to her chest as she stared out into the ring and trees, and she found the very same glowing blue eyes that drew out this hunger and lust inside of her so slowly. "GodsGodsGods! GODS!" she chanted, breathless.

Jon came inside of her for the second time, crying out namelessly. He was drawn, spent, Arya felt inhuman locked around his limp cock, his come and her juices leaking over him. It was like she was possessed as she continued to ride him!

She let out a howl that combined with the keening of the beast as she reached what felt like the highest point any person could get and climaxed. Her shout filled the night, her hips jerking as her walls clenched, her back arching, pulling up, her muscles spasming, all the lights flashed in her eyes even as she kept gazing locked with the beast.

Jon choked, grunting as stars blossomed behind his own eyes. Her clenching walls around him made him come yet another time, despite the fact that he was no longer hard. She rode him for a moment longer, her hips sensually slow, enticing the last of his reserves from him, leaving him sated beyond coherent thought, beyond much of anything, really.

She was in a very similar state. Boneless, she listed to the side, the trunk of the weirwood supporting her raptured body, feeding off of the purest of her emotions. It surged through her body, leaving her mindless and helpless, unable to a thing save ride the ride.

No sound filled the grove but their loaded breaths very slowly evening out, and the wind brushing through the leaves of the heart tree and the surrounding needles of barrier of trees surrounding them.

"What... was that...?" he finally managed after a what seemed like a very long time, a piece of his mind finally coming back to him. He was left staring up into the star pocked night sky, his grip on her thighs loosened, but still present—he couldn't bring himself to let her go in more ways than one.

Still perched on his limp organ, she eventually answered: "Just an urge."

She'd never felt a thing like it before and wasn't like to again—but if anything were to bring her close, it would be Jon.

_f_

y


	8. AryaGendry (spontaneous & hard)

**a/n:**

**Based in: **The Wall Military Academy  
**Chapter: **16  
**Pairing: **Arya (16)/Gendry(18)  
**Contains: **Graphic locker room sex, spontaneous, hard

—  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Title: **Locker Room Lustre

Arya wanted blood. Chett was beneath her, a whimpering naked pig. She wanted to pummel him, her gaze flared red. She didn't care that she was naked, what she cared about was Gendry's interference in the matter. She struggled in his strong hold, her back held firmly against his bare chest as he carried her thrashing from the showers to the empty locker room.

"I'm gonna kill you, pig!" she screamed, not caring.

"Calm down!" Gendry barked in her ear.

His breath against her ear startled her a bit into stillness as it sent a shiver down her neck. He loosened his hold on her when he felt her calming down momentarily, and pressed her front first into a wall of lockers, using his body as both shield and restraint.

She shivered slightly at the cold press of metal against her warm and damp skin, a sprinkling of goose bumps erupting over her lightly tanned skin.

Her chest was heaving, and her heart racing. At first, it was from anger and desire to make Chett bleed for the what he'd been saying about her and Jon's partnership. The wounds were open and empty, exposed. She didn't like that feeling at all, they needed to be filled with something, no matter how temporary. And her solution seemed to be pressed platonically against her body.

She didn't know Gendry from Adam. Her first encounter with him hadn't been pretty, bit despite her injured heart, she was still a girl. She'd noticed, of course she'd noticed. Despite being surrounded by men and boys, it was hard to find a good-looking fish in the sea—most were eels, but on occasion she'd spot an angelfish, i.e. Jon and now Gendry.

She needed to find an outlet for this aggression, and fast before the SFs came and took her to Benjen and she faced whatever punishment he had in store for her. She shifted against the lockers ever so slightly, she could feel his length against her. She felt his breath falter against her damp hair and her face hidden, smirked to herself.

Against his better judgement, his cock responded, stiffening slightly against the small of her back. Embarrassment and heat flared in his cheeks. _Did she notice? _he wondered. If he was quick enough, he could cover himself.

He opened his mouth, "Are you fini—"

Being more firm and obvious about it, she pressed back with a jerk of her hips. He froze stock-still against her, the air trapped in his throat. He'd thought it had been just an unconscious shift, but now there was no deny what appeared to be the teen's intention.

Going on her tiptoes, she felt his half-hard cock slid down against her slick skin, its underside nestled in the cleft of her arse cheeks like a hotdog and a bun. His hips jerked against her involuntarily, and a tone sounded in the back of his throat at the sensation, losing himself for a second and his penis became completely firm.

She turned her face to the side, her cheek pressed against the metal as she glanced back at him from the corner of her hooded eye. "Fuck me," her voice was low, a growl, a command, "Hard."

He looked at her for a beat, his stupidly blue eyes probing. She gave a stark growl and that started him into action—he was a guy after all. This was the first time there'd ever been any girls at the Wall and he wasn't about to pass on it, least of all when Arya was asking so nice.

He bent a bit, the tip of his nose grazing the taut flesh along her back as he grasped her behind the knee and jerked the limb up—leaving her on one leg and opening her up, exposing her to him. Hard cock in his other hand, he guided himself to her eager hole. Weeping head just grazing her entrance, he slammed into her, shoving her against the lockers with a bang! and grunt as sweat heat surrounded his cock.

The leg he had lifted up bent back and hooked around his pressing hips in a show of flexibility. He'd only known her for a few hours, but from what he'd encountered in their sleep cell and now in the showers, he knew that she was no delicate flower. She was so small in comparison to him, but it didn't seem to take away from her womanhood.

She'd asked for hard, so he was gonna give her hard.

He grabbed her narrow hips and started to pump into her. Slow and then building up speed, and staying steady at said pace. His breath gasping against the top of her shoulder, from where he pressed his forehead against the locker next to her own head.

She was panting quietly herself, focusing inward rather than outward. That fury and anger and bloodlust got coated with this pleasure as Gendry pounded into her, slowing turning it into more pleasing things. She marvelled uninterrupted in the ecstasy that was sparked between her legs a went throughout the rest of her body it was felt like a constant flow.

Who knew this stupid boy's cock could do such a thing for her. She was climbing, higher and higher, pushed by his probing cock into her wanting tunnel until she could go no higher. She lingered on the edge for a moment, briefly relishing in it before she had to get back to reality, and then let herself fall over the edge.

She clenched around his cock, suddenly, with a internal strength. A tremor juddering briefly throughout her body and straight into his locked penis, a quiet moan escaping her parted lips as she both pressed back against his cock and pushed up against the cool metal of the lockers.

He took a shuddering breath, pressing flush against her whole body for a brief moment and she could feel it through her entire body; knew he'd reached his own high peak and was thrown over the edge roughly.

He pulled out of her just in the nick of time. Cock in the palm of his hand, he grunted, his hips jerking, knees locking as he painted the locker right next to Arya's hip with thick white fluid. Finished, knees unable to support him any longer, he dropped his now spent cock and stumbled back, dropping down naked onto the bench behind him.

Gendry looked over at Arya, his breath still uneven, his body still riding the wave as she pushed herself straight, both feet on the floor.

Her cheeks were a sensual pink as she turned from the wall of lockers and away from his cum slowly running down the metal and to the floor. Her skin was covered beautifully in a sheen of after-sex sweat. She dressed without a word in her fatigues. He never seen her look so calm since he'd met her.

She ran her fingers through her messy locks, shifting the damp hair from her eyes just as two SFs entered the locker room. She went with them without comment, without any indication towards him that what happened had actually happened and just wasn't in his head.

But just as they left, Arya glanced over her shoulder and gave him devious smirk that made him perk up.

He was left there confused, exalted, curious. Could this be the beginning of a very ajar partnership?

_f_

y


	9. AryaBenjen (sexual punishment, incest)

**a/n:**

**Based in: **The Wall Military Academy  
**Chapter: **16  
**Pairing(s): **Arya (16)/Benjen, mentions of Jon/Benjen underage,  
**Contains: **incest, sub-dom, sexual punishment (spanking kink), underage.

—  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Title: **Corporal Punishment — (Take-1)

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
—

Flowers closed the door behind Arya with a click of finality, and she gulped as she was left alone in her uncle's office. She stood at attention in the center of the room, staring stubbornly ahead even as she felt his hazel gaze fixed upon her.

Though he didn't outwardly show it, a master at concealing his thoughts and emotions (it was part of the job being the Lord Commander), he couldn't show favouritism, though he was familiar with her, it couldn't stand. He was a fair and just man and his punishments showed just that. He dolled out what was deserved.

She could hear the faint leather creak from his chair as he stood and her heart fluttered. Without saying a word, he passed her to sit in the couch along the wall.

"I told you the next time you caused trouble..."

"Y-yes, sir." She nodded and swallowed her pride, following his silent command.

Sudden anxiety overwhelmed her for a moment, but she beat it back and down with a cruel fist. This had never happened to her before, not even as a kid. Jon briefly told her once that Benjen had done it to him when he was a kid, before his mom died and before he joined the Wall.

How bad could this really be, after everything that she'd been through this last year?

She turned towards him on her heels, staring straight ahead still as she faced him and reached for her belt. She unbuckled and unzipped, pushing both her pants and her underwear to her knees before she laid across his lap, exposing her bare arse to him.

"I'm disappointed in you, Arya." He told her, pushing the tail of her shirt from her arse and up the small of her back. His hands were warm and rough, and she suppressed the shiver that went through her, _don't think about that_.

"Yes, sir." She whispered.

There was a sharp crack as he struck her buttock and she cried out in surprise at the unexpected sound, then hissed in pain as the sting hit a moment later.

He waited a moment for her to adjust before he struck again and again.

But then something happened—this strike crossed the threshold of pain, and pushed her into the ellipses of pleasure…

A small moan left her lips instead.

Benjen's breath caught at the unexpected sound, and the flutter of movement it created in his groin. And had the flashback to when he punished Jon as a child for smashing the house window and lying about it afterwards. At some point during the spanking, it had stopped being a punishment for the boy and instead became pleasure. He was still able to use it as punishment for the teen if need be, but he needed to be acutely aware of where the pain/pleasure line went.

He could have been mistaken, though, so it was best to be sure...

Had that really happened? Arya couldn't believe what she'd felt. She'd felt nothing like it before. Her cheeks flushed hot with both embarrassment and desire as he clapped her on the buttock again.

Arya bit into the couch cushion to stifle her pleasure. She knew that if her uncle knew, he'd stop. She couldn't have that, she was already on the current, she needed to circle the drain.

She pressed into Benjen's lap, fighting against the urge to writhe on his lap, to give into it completely—but she had to be better than that. It felt like this was the hardest thing she had to go through since joining the Wall. All the near-deaths, blood, broken-bones, fear—none of it seemed to compare with her predicament right now.

Benjen could tell she was just like Jon, the way she was struggling in his lap. Though she had more control than Jon did, so he'd give her that. But this wasn't supposed to be fun, it was a punishment—and he wasn't going to let her walk out of her on jelly legs and dripping between the thighs—no, it was going to be on jelly legs and without the ability to sit down for a day or two.

He'd make it his mission—

But of course, he was going to torture her a bit first.

In the back of her mind, she started to wonder if this was a test. Benjen was twisted like that, with his sometimes sick little games and experiments. But she was hard-pressed to focus on it, as she was almost there, one spank away and she'd be bliss in his lap.

She groaned internally as she suddenly felt the sting of pain in her other buttock and she jolted.

"Wha?!"

"This is punishment, Arya." He mused. "Not for your enjoyment."

Her shame at getting caught was quickly forgotten as she made a despairing noise in the back of her throat, as she panted through the lingering pleasure—that was shortly being overrode by the pain as he continued to assault her unexpecting flesh.

Before she knew it, her knuckles were bone-white, she was shaking and gasping, unshed tears blurry her eyes and her heart in her throat—at the pain that radiated from her entire backside. Between her legs was bone-dry, not a single ounce of bliss lingered in a single cell of her body. He'd driven it out of her, his point clear on her rosy behind.

"Come on, up you get." He patted her arse almost cheerfully from where she was slumped on his lap.

And though the touch would have been meaningless any other time in her life, it made her hiss through her clenched teeth now. Her arse was reddened and sore beyond belief, the back of her thighs in a similar state. The skin stung and burned with heat, tight and sensitive.

She slowly pushed herself from his lap, and on shaky legs, pulled on her pants and redid her belt. She stood at attention in front of him with a tight expression, her grey eyes narrowed.

He gave her an appraising look. "Think on what you did, Corporal. Dismissed."

She saluted him and turned on her heel and left his office. His eyes lingered on her arse before he glanced down at the tightened material at his lap with a sad sigh—but he was the Second at this Depot and Command always came before pleasure in his world—sometimes if sucked to be in control.

_f_

_As you may have noticed, this was Take-1 and I plan to do a Take-2 on this scene, and alternate way it could have went if Benjen indulged himself._

y


	10. BenjenFlowers (slash, original scene)

**a/n: **An original part-2 to "Corporal Punishment - Take-1"

**Based in: **The Wall Military Academy  
**Chapter: **16  
**Pairing(s): **Benjen/Flowers  
**Contains: **slash, commander-subordinate, blowjob.

—  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Title: **Corporal Punishment — (Take-1)/Part-2

—  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
—

She saluted him and turned on her heel and left his office. His eyes lingered on her arse before he glanced down at the tightened material at his lap with a sad sigh—but he was the Second at this Depot and Command always came before pleasure in his world—sometimes if sucked to be in control.

He glanced at his watch with a groan. He had a update meeting with Mormont on the phone in twenty-minutes. He sighed and unzipped his pants, palming the half erection that his niece caused.

"Sir. You have a call with LC Mor... mont..." Flowers slowly trailed off as he saw the Colonel. His cheeks reddened. "S-sorry, sir! I didn't—" he started to leave.

"Jaffer!" Benjen didn't seem fazed at all at having the Officer walk in on him, in fact, he got a gleam in his hazel eyes. "Just the man I needed! Step in, close the door, would you?"

"Yes, sir." Flowers did as ordered, unsure exactly what could be wanted of him in a situation like this, though he already knew what _he_ wanted to do. He bit the inside of his cheek as he stood at attention and tried to look at Benjen's face, but his gaze kept dropping to the cock that the Stark was gently stroking.

Benjen smirked. He knew desire when he saw it. Who was he to deny the man? "Come closer, Flowers."

Slowly, he tentatively stepped forwards and in front of his commander. "Sir?" Was it bad form that he felt stirrings of his own at the older man's arching cock?

"On you knees, Officer."

Flowers gulped and lowered down onto his knees in front of the older man, his gaze level with Benjen's erect cock. He unconsciously licked his lips, unable to look at anything else now that it was right in front of his face.

"You like cock, son?"

"Mmm." He made a stressed sound in the back of his throat, begging.

"I know. I know." Benjen soothed. "I want your hot mouth around my cock. You want my cock in your mouth?"

"Please, sir!" Flowers allowed himself to be compelled by the desire.

"My cock's gonna fill your mouth, boy."

Flowers believed every word of that. He wanted to eat the face off the penis so bad. He tackled it like a true soldier, more than pleased at the other he was given.

Stark's cock was smothered in moist warmth and he bucked into the man's mouth. This beat his left hand any day, he couldn't believe he hadn't though on this solution a long time ago.

Benjen moaned, his fingers pushed into the man's short, dark-blonde hair as his head bobbed at his cock like a champion and he lost himself in his subordinate's hot mouth. His head fell back against the back of the his couch. He'd have to remember this for later, how willing the Officer around his cock was.

Sometimes being the boss sucked in a good way.

_f_

_just an interesting thought I had._

y


	11. AryaCatelyn (incest, ff)

**a/n:**

**Based in: **Interlude  
**Chapter: **4  
**Pairings: **Arya(17)/Catelyn (&amp; Ned)  
**Including: **incest, f/f, underage, eating out, OOC

* * *

**Title: Soft Instrument**

Catelyn helped her over the lip of the tub, and Arya waited for her to turn on the faucet.

"Wha—?!" she stopped and choked when she looked at her mother, to find the woman undressing as well. "What are you doing?!" she managed.

"I'll end up just as wet whether I outside the tub or standing in there with you." Catelyn told her, stepping into the tub sans her clothing. "If I'm just going to get wet, I might as well have a shower." She turned the faucet on. "We used to do this all the time when you little, don't you remember?" she murmured fondly, tucking a lock of short dark hair behind the teen's ear.

"Y-yeah, but..."

It was true, back when Arya was a kid, back before she was more girl than tomboy, back when Catelyn was her best friend, she would bathe with her mother. Those were some of the fondest memories she had of the woman; when it was just the two of them in the tub—it was like a whole other world.

Catelyn manoeuvred her under the warm spray of water and stood under the water with her. Though her mother was older and in her late forties, she was a beautiful woman; everything was where it was supposed to be (Ned was a lucky man).

Catelyn started to shampoo Arya's hair, the teen letting out a little sigh as her scalp was massaged, the pounding in her head upon waking slowly disappearing. Aray rinsed her hair as she watched her mother shampoo and condition her own long locks. Arya always liked it when Catelyn wore her auburn hair down and around her shoulders (it almost reaching the center of her back), it added to her beauty, it made her look years younger, but the only time she ever wore it down these days was when she slept.

The painkillers that she'd taken before she'd gotten in the shower were starting to take effect, making her feel slightly light-headed. Catelyn caught her against herself before she could slip.

"Just lean against me, baby." She whispered in her ear. "I'll take care of you."

Not feeling steady enough on her single leg, Arya did as suggested. Her check resting against her mother's breast and her arm wrapped around her waist. Arya gave a small moan as he mother started to wash her with a soaped loofah, touching every part of her with a soapy caress.

Without prompting, Arya turned to the side, still pressed against the woman. Catelyn traced her pert breasts slowly, leaving a trail of suds. And then she went down farther.

Arya moaned as Catelyn rubbed at the lips of her pussy with soapy fingers. "Aahh!" she gasped at the attention, her knees shaky.

Her nose nuzzled her mother's nipple, making the nub harden. Catelyn gave a little gasp as the teen's tongue snaked out and curled around the pebbled flesh. She pushed the lathered loofah between the girl's cheeks and rubbing at her pucker.

"M-Mum!" she begged, trying to press back against the soft instrument.

Catelyn helped her to sit on the walled corner edge of the tub by the faucet, propping her injured leg along the edge and knelt in front of her.

Aray started to asked what happening, but her words turned into a gasp of shock and pleasure as Catelyn bent down between her spread thighs.

Arya's head fell back against the wall as each stroke of the woman's tongue made her skin tingle, her heart beat faster, made her moan. The red-haired head bobbing between her thighs was something to behold.

"_Hah haah!" _Arya couldn't stop from crying out as she reached her peak.

The taste of Arya and soap exploded on the woman's tongue. She nuzzled the girl's clit with her nose before she sat back. She smiled softly at her daughter, usually so hard, tough and stubborn, she was anything but that at the moment.

She cupped the teen's cheek and kissed her brow. "Feeling better, dear?"

"Hmmm," Arya moaned wordlessly at her smiling mother, leaning in her touch

Arya couldn't remember having a better shower.

* * *

_(Ned had just come up the stairs when he heard the cry and could instantly tell it was Arya's voice. "Where's your sister?" he demanded at Sansa passing by. "Shower." The teen said. Ned burst into the bathroom, fearing she had slipped, but came to a sudden stop at the sight of his daughter and wife in the shower together. The former with her legs spread wide and the latter eating her out. Ned had never gone hard faster in his life.)_

_f_

* * *

_That last bit was just a tidbit that I couldn't get out of my head, so there I put it._

y


	12. AryaNed (incest, hand stuff)

**a/n:**

**Based in: **Interlude  
**Chapter: **7  
**Pairings: **Arya(17)/Ned  
**Including: **incest, underage, fondling, give-and-take.

—  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Title: Forgetting... huh?**

Arya laid her head down in Ned's lap, facing towards him. He smiled down at her, his hand petting her hair. It had been a while since they had been like this, together just the two of them—not since she'd joined the Wall at least.

She grinned back up at him and nuzzled his crotch through his pants. He raised his brow at her. She knew that now was probably a bad time for this, with Bran in the hospital, but they both needed a distraction from the fear and anxiety and the weight that was on both of their shoulders.

They were both Starks, and they had a tendency to let guilt piggy-back on them, but if they didn't have release of something and soon, the end-results could be disastrous.

His thinking was on the same line as her, so he didn't stop her when she reached between them, and undid his fly. She pulled his member from the opening, jerking the pliable flesh almost roughly in her uninjured hand, turning it hard in a few short pulls.

He gave a harsh hiss as the sensitive head bunked her on the nose and she gave it a bit of a nip as repercussion. He put a hand on her waist, watching her in his lap, breathless as she pulled him high. He groaned as he felt her dry palm, rough against the top of his cock; while her tongue was wet and warm against the underside.

It wasn't long before she could feel his grip on the curve of her waist, tense.

She leaned up, her elbow propped on his knee and opened her mouth—taking the head of his cock between her lips just as he came. She gulped the viscid seed, sucking on his head as he gasped and jerked underneath her.

She released it with an audible pop and tucked the man back into his trousers, and zipped the fly. She turned on her back in his lap, slowly licking her lips as she looked up at him. The pad of his thumb brushed the corner of her lips. Her tongue snaked out and lured the digit into her mouth where she sucked on it lasciviously before he withdrew it. He traced the wet digit along the strip of exposed flesh between the bottom hem of her shirt and the waist of her shorts. She shiver at the touch, anticipation waking inside of her.

Her fingers pushed below her waistband and beneath her panties, brushing through the small mound of hair. She gasped as his index and middle finger pushed passed her sensitive lips and found her clit. He started to rub at the nub as she attempted to open her legs wider, but gave a growl in the back of her throat, between the gasps, at the restriction of her shorts. It didn't seem to be giving Ned much bother.

"Ah!" her hips thrusted into his fingers and he gave a small chuckle. He obvious had more self-control than her, but then she had been laying in his lap.

She ignored it (and the pain in her knee), allowing herself to lay into the pleasure. Her one hand gripped his knee at her hip, and the other grabbed his free hand, inviting it to grab her small breast through her shirt. He massaged her breast, his fingers moving at vigorous, cramping speeds that had her crying out, her chest heaving.

He pinched her clit, and her back arched, her head thrown back on the other side of his thigh, before, for an instant, she froze. And as he looked into her grey eyes, he could see the explosion of pleasure in her pupils—and then she was calling out her orgasm.

She collapsed back into his lap, shudders of pleasure going through her for the come-down—and he gave her clit soft, smooth strokes until her breath evened out and she could think somewhat.

"What were we talking about again?" she mumbled.

Or not. But hadn't that been the whole point?

_f_

y


	13. AryaRobb (incest, down & in)

**a/n: **referral to "IMPATIENT GIRL, DETERMINED GIRL"

**Based in: **Interlude  
**Chapter: **3  
**Pairings: **Arya(17)/Robb(20); established.  
**Including: **incest, underage, going-down &amp; in...

—  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Title: Raspberry Me!**

"What the fuck is this, a water bed?" She asked as she slowly lowered herself onto the edge of his bed.

"No. The frame's warped from all the times I screwed your brains out on it." He replied.

She looked at him open-mouthed, surprised by his declaration and wondered if it was really true. "For real?"

He burst out laughing. "I don't know! Did you really believe that? How high on those pills are you right now?" he peered closely at her.

She knew they must've kicked in by now because she actually found herself thinking about it for a moment. She gave her head a shake and glowered at her brother.

"Damn girl, you high!" he grinned.

"Fuck you."

"Well, if you had a big dick, I might actually let you. But seeing as I hold the cock in this relationship—it'll be my pleasure." He nipped at her lips as he carefully laid her back onto the bed, leering down at her from above. "Hey,"

"Hey," she whispered back. She reached up with her left hand and her fingers brushed along his jaw line and the beard that he didn't have the last time she'd seen him. He ducked his head and kissed her, unable to hold back any longer, not when they were right there in front of him. She was just lucky he hadn't taken her right there on the kitchen island when she'd gotten home in front of Ned and their brothers.

She pushed her fingers into his curls and gave them a little tug. Savouring her tongue, he took the hint and slithered down her body. He pushed the hem of her t-shirt up her stomach and kissed the flesh.

"Shit, you're more ripped than I am, Ar!" he exclaimed.

She couldn't stop the giggle, a mixture of her pain meds, his outrage, and the fact that he was blowing raspberries on her tummy like he used to do when they were little and wrestled (it was the only reason why he won half the time).

"Why don't you do that a little lower?" she suggested.

"Yes, sir." And he dutifully relieved her of her night-shorts and panties.

His face disappeared between her legs and his tongue danced in her folds. And he did exactly as she told him to and blew a raspberry down there that made her bite her cheek and muffle the little shriek that the alien sensation caused.

There was a new element with his down their this time and it scritched the sensitive flesh of the inside of her thighs, but fuck!

"Your (huff huff) beard... _ah!_... it f-feels... _haah! Oh, _Gods!" She could hardly remember the last time he went down on her, it had been such a long time. Her blunted fingernails dug into his scalp. "I'm... 'm gonna... !" he pulled from between her thighs. "Wha...?" she looked down her heaving chest at him in confusion.

"Selfish." He murmured, sitting up on his knees. "Tryin' to cum without me? You wound me!"

"F-fuck!" she cussed, feeling ready to burst and with no way to get there. "Don't leave me hanging, Ro." She moaned, her left hand reaching between her legs.

"Nuh-uh." He tutted at her, intercepting her hand. She would have used the other, but her bloody cast was in the way. She made a desperate sound in the back of her throat. "You hand goes here." And he wrapped it around his half-hard cock, gasping at her grasp, having removed his boxers at a time that she couldn't recall.

She instantly started pumping his cock into a full erection. "Inside... me! NOW!"

Robb followed her command, luckily fast enough for her liking because she didn't have to pull him inside of her herself like she might have done. She clenched around him and he gritted his teeth from going animal on her, not when her knee was injured like it was, painkillers or not.

"Fuckmefuckmefuckme!" she panted when he didn't started moving.

"Arya, your knee." He reminded her.

"Screw my knee!" she countered and wrapped her right leg around his hip, taking his cock in further, if that were possible. He moaned and his hips buck in response. "There you go. More!"

He quickly managed to position himself between her legs so he didn't bump into her stationary left knee.

Her broken right arm bent against the bed, her fingertips grazing his ribs, while the other wrapped around his shoulder blade. She hadn't felt this amazing since the last time she was back home and Robb had taken her in the living room on the air mattress.

She gasped and panted in his ear, her breasts getting attention via the friction of their rubbing chests through their still present t-shirts. His one hand gripped her thigh wrapped around his hip, while the other supported his weight.

She couldn't help but wonder if his joking comment from before, about the bed frame being loose from fucking her brains out on it some many times was honestly true, because right now, the way he was pounding into her, even with her injuries, it felt like his bed was on its last legs.

He turned his head and claimed her lips, trying to muffle her moans and cries of pleasure with his tongue.

She would be grateful after, when she could think on it later... but if he hadn't pulled back when he did right when she was about to reach her limit, this wouldn't feel as amazing as it did. Going to peak, and just before going over the edge, pulling back and dying down, and then revving back up and going at it even harder was fucking awesome!

He jerked loose inside of her, reaching his orgasm before her. She swallowed his grunts and kept her leg around his hip, keeping him inside of her as his body went through the stages of his orgasm, his peak and come-down.

And it was the full body shiver of his pleasure that just ripped through her, making her pulse hotly around his spent cock and causing them to both cry out.

Her clamped hold on him finally loosed as the more intense feelings of her coming abated. He leaned up on both her elbows. "Alive there?"

Her response was pulling his face close, and expecting a kiss, he got a raspberry in his beard instead.

He gave her a dry look. "Guess I deserved that."

"Next time, I'll do it one your dick." She grinned, still riding out her orgasm.

"I look forward to it." He thoughts on it were hoping it felt as interesting as it seemed to have done for Arya, going by the sound that he remembered hearing from her.

He gave her a smart kiss before he rolled off of her and flopped down beside her on his bed.

The bed gave an ominous wobble and creak, and then presided to collapse underneath the pair.

"Guess we really did fuck it peaces!" Aray chortled, high in more ways than one.

_f_

_blowing a raspberry down there? how fucked up would that feel? :)_

y


	14. AryaBenjen - Take 2 (incest)

**a/n: This is a different take on the spanking scene with Benjen and Arya**

**Based in: **The Wall Military Academy

**Chapter: **16

**Pairing(s): **Arya (16)/Benjen, mentions of Jon/Benjen underage, and Benjen/others.

**Contains: **incest, sexual punishment (spanking kink), underage, masturbation, fingering.

—  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Title: **Corporal Punishment — (Take-2)

—  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
—

Flowers closed the door behind Arya with a click of finality, and she gulped as she was left alone in her uncle's office. She stood at attention in the center of the room, staring stubbornly ahead even as she felt his hazel gaze fixed upon her.

Though he didn't outwardly show it, a master at concealing his thoughts and emotions (it was part of the job being the Lord Commander), he couldn't show favouritism, though he was familiar with her, it couldn't stand. He was a fair and just man and his punishments showed just that. He dolled out what was deserved.

She could hear the faint leather creak from his chair as he stood and her heart fluttered. Without saying a word, he passed her to sit in the couch along the wall.

"I told you the next time you caused trouble..."

"Yes, sir." She nodded and swallowed her pride, following his silent command.

Sudden anxiety overwhelmed her for a moment, but she beat it back and down with a cruel fist. This had never happened to her before, not even as a kid. Jon briefly told her once that Benjen had done it to him when he was a kid, before his mom died and before he joined the Wall.

How bad could this really be, after everything that she'd been through this last year?

She turned towards him on her heels, staring straight ahead still as she faced him and reached for her belt. She unbuckled and unzipped, pushing both her pants and her underwear to her knees before she laid across his lap, exposing her bare arse to him.

"I'm disappointed in you, Arya." He told her, pushing the tail of her shirt from her arse and up the small of her back. His hands were warm and rough, and she suppressed the shiver that went through her, _don't think about that_.

"Yes, sir." She whispered.

There was a sharp crack as he struck her buttock and she cried out in surprise at the unexpected sound, then hissed in pain as the sting hit a moment later.

He waited a moment for her to adjust before he struck again and again.

But then something happened—this strike crossed the threshold of pain, and pushed her into the ellipses of pleasure…

A small moan left her lips instead.

Benjen's breath caught at the unexpected sound, and the flutter of movement it created in his groin. And had the flashback to when he punished Jon as a child for smashing the house window and lying about it afterwards. At some point during the spanking, it had stopped being a punishment for the boy and instead became pleasure. He was still able to use it as punishment for the teen if need be, but he needed to be acutely aware of where the pain/pleasure line went.

He could have been mistaken, though, so it was best to be sure...

Had that really happened? Arya couldn't believe what she'd felt. She'd felt nothing like it before. Her cheeks flushed hot with both embarrassment and desire as he clapped her on the buttock again.

Arya bit into the couch cushion to stifle her pleasure. She knew that if her uncle knew, he'd stop. She couldn't have that, she was already on the current, she needed to circle the drain.

She pressed into Benjen's lap, fighting against the urge to writhe on his lap, to give into it completely—but she had to be better than that. It felt like this was the hardest thing she had to go through since joining the Wall. All the near-deaths, blood, broken-bones, fear—none of it seemed to compare with her predicament right now.

Benjen could tell she was just like Jon, the way she was struggling in his lap. Though she had more control than Jon did, so he'd give her that. But this wasn't supposed to be fun, it was a punishment—and he wasn't going to let her walk out of her on jelly legs and dripping between the thighs—no, it was going to be on jelly legs and without the ability to sit down for a day or two.

He'd make it his mission—

But of course, he was going to torture her a bit first... or maybe it was himself.

In the back of her mind, she started to wonder if this was a test. Benjen was twisted like that, with his sometimes sick little games and experiments. But she was hard-pressed to focus on it, as she was almost there, a few more spanks away and she'd be bliss in his lap—that would be _her_ mission.

Her heaving breath causing her to rub against his already stiffening cock, making it grow harder and faster under the attention. He gave her another spank and her hips jerked against his thigh, rubbing, begging.

He leaned back against the couch, his hips lifting minutely to seek more contact as she rubbed against him. He'd never heard her make such a woman's sound before, she'd always been rough and tumble, his little soldier girl. The confines were to tight, too suppressing. If she kept this up, he was going to lose control of himself—he was going to break the boarders.

His finger tips walked across the small of her back almost unconsciously and she sighed his touch, nearly nuzzling his other hand when it petted her hair. She pressed her cheek into the couch and her eyes looked mercury with heat as she looked at him, his own heated in comparison.

He held her gaze as his hand slowly caressed the reddened and abused buttock as he panted lightly and she pushed back against his hand. His finger slowly traced through her crack, over her tight sphincter...

She gasped, jerking in his lap, surging nearly on all fours as he slipped his finger into her wet and slippery opening. His finger played inside her, rubbing against her walls, enticing more moans out of her.

He knew that he shouldn't, but the sounds she'd been making—her mewling begs—her hot pussy, wet.

She pushed back from his lap, her posture almost reminiscent of a stretching cat, arse in the air as she gasped and fumbled with his belt and zipper even as his finger continued to stroke inside of her. He felt her small hands grasp him, and even before his cock was fully out the opening in his brief's, her desperate mouth enveloped him. His hips jerked forcefully into her mouth for a moment as he groaned, letting the sensation take away his higher senses.

He pushed more fingers into her, give her more stimulation. Filling her with an imitation cock, stroking her, even as she enveloped his appendage in her hot and gasping mouth, drool leaking from the corners of her mouth.

His other hand went beneath her, raised on her elbows, seeking. It found her breast nearly hidden beneath the several layers of her fatigues, and gave a gentle twisted to nipple.

She swallowed his engorged cock until the weeping head of his cock brushed her tonsils. He could feel her throat contract around the head, and his threshold was maxed. He pulled his fingers from her wet, pulsing pussy before she could orgasm and he came down the back of her throat. She gagged, her eyes watering, but a hand at the nape of her neck kept her in place, and she drank him down. When he finally let her up, she was gasping, her chest heaving, cheeks flushed from both exertion and pleasure, a bit of his seed dripping down her chin.

Benjen watched in fascination as her tongue stretched from between her lips, and she licked the remains of his semen from around her mouth.

"My pussy!" she gasped, begging.

He shook his head cruelly. "I have to punish you somehow, now don't I?"

Arya didn't like that answer one bit. She got a stubborn and hard look in her grey eyes—a Stark look. And before he could reprimand her, naked from the waist down, she propped herself on the edge of the couch arm, exposing herself fully to him.

He watched as he pleasured herself, thrusting her fingers into her vagina as she gasped and moaned. Leaning forward slightly, her other rubbed at her clit without mercy. The way her fingers were moving, it was almost like she was a DJ playing her pussy like a couple of vinyl's.

"Benjen! _Ahh-haah_!" she cried out as she came, her soaking pussy dripping on the leather cushion of her couch.

She gave him a pleased and defiant look went she was finally able to get her breathing under control, and smirked at him with cock-swollen lips.

He gave her a hard look, not pleased with the fact that she disobeyed him. "You're dismissed, Corporal. I'll se you tomorrow for a reprimand."

She slithered of the couch and pulled her pants back on, able to feel her come dripping slowly down her thighs. "0660 sharp, sir!" She saluted him cockily with the same hand she'd finished herself off with.

Oh, he'd give her a cock alright, just she wait.

She left his office with a sexy swagger and pleasured pussy instead of an abuse arse.

So much for a punishment.

_f_

y


End file.
